To Overcome Destiny
by Zakrine
Summary: Incomplete! This follows Ildon's life when before Asellus meets him. A very strange fan fiction Please R&R. I think this is PG 13, it's can get pretty violent and people get killed but I rated it R just to be safe. ^_^


"Saga Frontier" fan fiction by: Zakrine  
  
These characters do not belong to me I just borrowed  
  
Them to occupy my mind and I am not doing this for  
  
Profit but for sheer fandom and bordom! All characters  
  
Here belong to Square Soft and whoever else owns it.  
  
The plot of this story belongs to me.  
  
  
  
To overcome destiny  
  
  
  
The darkness swirled around the small beam of light, but was careful not to get to close, for as all people know, darkness disappears in the presence of light.  
  
"What is your name?" Asked the shadows.  
  
"My name?" Came a voice from the pillar of light.  
  
"Yes." Replied the darkness. "What are you called?"  
  
"My name." Responded the light. "Is Ildon."  
  
The shadows seemed to smile.  
  
"You shall be born to fulfill your destiny."  
  
"What is my destiny?"  
  
"To help the one called Asellus."  
  
"Asellus."  
  
The baby cried; wrapped tightly in a blanket in its eyes flowed an abundance of tears.  
  
"What is it Sister Haley?" Asked a woman dressed in black, her eyes could not be seen from the cowl of her cloak.  
  
"Just a baby Sister Michelle. Should we take the baby to the Vedkad?" Asked Sister Haley.  
  
"Or course, you remember what the Vedkad said, she said that a boy would be sent to us and he would be the one the Mystics wanted.  
  
Sister Haley bent down and picked up the child and then she gasped.  
  
"Michelle! Take a look at this, the child has green hair!"  
  
"An omen!" The other stated astonished.  
  
Time passed slowly, the boy they found was now sixteen, he was lithe and his green hair had grown slightly past his shoulder blades. The Vedkad, the leader of the Sisters of Shadow named him Jack Thomson. There were two other boys in the Sisters care: Victor, and Charley, who were the same age as Jack, and were the only boys ever allowed to live in that convent with the sisters.  
  
The Vedkad was certain that one of the three boys was the one the Mystics would want, the Sisters of shadow revered the Mystics as gods and therefor did everything the Mystics commanded of them.  
  
And today they would find out which one of them was the one.  
  
The knock came during the middle of the day, momentarily startling Jack. Everyone knew that the sisters slept during the day and awoke at night. Who could be dumb enough to come knocking at this hour?  
  
Jack rubbed his bloodshot eyes and rolled out of his bed, which was really just an old mattress and sheet.  
  
Jack groaned as the light from the window blinded him. He turned away from it and went to the corner of the room where his clothes sat on a wooden chair, neatly folded.  
  
After quickly pulling on his black pants and shirt he threw on his cloak and lowered the hood, so no facial feature could be seen.  
  
The knocks began again as he ran down the stairs of the convent.  
  
"I'm coming!" He growled angrily. "Stop that infernal racket already!"  
  
Jack swung open the door to see a man in about his forties, with white hair and cold Azure eyes standing there.  
  
"Hello Sister." Said the man. "I have come to see the Vedkad."  
  
Jack snorted, his green hair slipping out of the cowl of his cloak. "I'm sorry." He said. "You will have to come back at nightfall."  
  
The man's eyes slanted dangerously. "You are not a sister."  
  
Bringing up his right hand in front of Jack, the white haired man spoke in angry tones. "I will speak to the Vedkad now!"  
  
Jack cried out as he was knocked against the wall by some unknown force. The white haired man closed his fist tightly and quickly jerked it to the side, and Jacks body followed suit.  
  
The pupils of Jack's dark green eyes constricted. This man is using telekinesis! Jack realized. Then that means.  
  
Jack rose to his feet.  
  
"I apologize for the misunderstanding noble Mystic, please, follow me." Jack said, but he did not make the customary bow.  
  
The Mystic seemed to dismiss it, acting as if he didn't note, but he did. He would always remember. After all, whom did this punk think he was talking to him like that? He was Lord Orlouge's personal assassin, and this kid was nothing.  
  
Jack, Charley, and Victor stood in a row in front of the White haired Mystic named Cyato.  
  
"Great, just great." The Mystic mumbled under his breath. "Who would have thought that punk might be Ildon?"  
  
Charley smoothed back his chestnut hair, and Victor did the same to his blond hair. Jack stood quietly, not moving keeping any nervous feelings deep within showing no emotion.  
  
"Alright, I am going to give you a test. You will fight each other and who ever is the one that prevails is the one I will take to Lord Orlouge. The other two will die."  
  
All three boys looked at Cyato in shock.  
  
"Wha.what do you mean?" Asked Charley quivering from fear.  
  
Cyato glared at Charley and spoke in a passionless tone. "I mean, that you will kill each other."  
  
"But I can't kill Charley!" Victor yelled angrily taking a step forward toward the Mystic. Cyato raised his hand and the blond boy flew backwards, crashing into the stone wall.  
  
"I will not tolerate disobedience!" Cyato stated his cold blue eyes seemed to penetrate into Jack's soul, making the young man flinch.  
  
"We will begin now." Growled the Mystic, becoming impatient.  
  
Jack sat down against the wall, watching the two boys get ready for combat. Jack watched, hoping to learn what he was up against. What were Charley and Victors weaknesses?  
  
Charley and Victor drew their swords; the sound of metal against metal rang clearly in the confined room of the convent. Of the sixteen years of living there, Jack had never known this room even existed, It was downstairs, and in a way below the convent. The stench of death was strong, and there was an array of many human bones scattered about the ground and he did not plan on adding his.  
  
Charley dogged Victors attack, but he wasn't quick enough. The sword was thrust into his left shoulder. Charley cried out in pain, dropping to his knees.  
  
Victor brought his sword to Charlie's neck, his voice echoing off the walls as he spoke to Cyato, his tone furious. "I won, but I refuse to kill hi-."  
  
Victor's voice was cut off as his best friends sword was plunged into his chest, Victor gagged on the blood rising in his throat, a look of pure shock embedded on his face.  
  
"Cha.Charley.Why.?"  
  
The boy with Chestnut hair grinned, and ran his tongue over his upper lip, watching the warm, crimson blood run from Victors chest, down his sword and onto his hand.  
  
Jack was momentarily stunned, but then his expression was changed into a broad smile.  
  
"Betrayal." Jack chuckled quietly. "I will not make that mistake, I never did like Victor, but then again I never liked Charley either. Charley does not deserve to live for the crime he has committed. People who betray their best friends deserve to die."  
  
Cyato motioned for Jack to come forward, and to be the next challenger.  
  
Charley rotated his shoulder that was now completely healed by using light magic.  
  
Jack pulled his sword free of its scabbard and moved into a defensive stance and waited for Charley to make his first move.  
  
Charley swung his sword, aiming for Jack's neck, but the agile boy swiftly ducked and thrust it but missed tripping over one of the human bones scattered around the room.  
  
Cyato grit his teeth together as he silently willed Charley to make the finishing blow.  
  
Charley lowered his sword to Jack's throat, pinning the green haired boy down. Charley laughed maliciously, enjoying the control.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, glaring up at the boy. Is he going to finish it? Or does he want to torment me first? Jack wondered.  
  
Charley ceased his chuckling and swung his sword, planning to decapitate the sixteen-year-old. Suddenly about an inch from reaching its destination point he stopped his sword, staring wide eyed at Jack.  
  
Jack lay there on his back, eyes clenched shut awaiting his death, and he was glowing.  
  
"What's going on?" Charley asked worriedly, stepping back a few more paces.  
  
Jack's clenched right hand was glowing more than the rest, and the strange outline of a sword could be made out and it was becoming more and more visible.  
  
Jack opened eyes and slowly rose, gripping the sword in his hand he looked, expressionless at Charley.  
  
"I am Ildon, you must pay for the murder of your friend."  
  
Charley shivered his voice quivering. "You're not Jack! Your eyes.they're.they're.red!"  
  
Jack shook his head, his eyes turning from red to their original green color.  
  
Charley charged at Jack, but the green haired boy jumped easily out of the way swinging his translucent sword.  
  
Jack's eyes were once again clenched shut, feeling his sword crunch through bone he opened his eyes a feeling of unknown power surged through him. Blood had been splashed onto his face when Charlie's head was removed from his shoulders. It was a gruesome sight; pieces of flesh and bone scattered everywhere.  
  
Cyato gripped some of Jack's silky green hair and pulled him harshly to his feet. "Just great!" He hissed into Jack's ear. "I guess I'm stuck with you. I can tell you one thing and that's that I am going to make the rest of your life miserable Ildon. I don't care if Orlouge told me not to harm you. He can't protect you all the time."  
  
Jack who was now known as Ildon was instantly transported to the very gates of Chateau Aiguille, in the dark town of Rootville, country of Facinaturu. The home of the infamous Mystic Lord Orlouge, with a very frustrated Cyato pushing the reluctant Ildon along they made their way to the throne room.  
  
The two mystics approached the gates of the twisted, gnarled, Tree- like castle; red roses grew on the gates like an unending enigma.  
  
"I am Lord Ciato! Open these gates!"  
  
The gates were immediately opened and Ciato harshly dragged Ildon through the gateway, into the halway and finally into the throne room of The Charm Lord Orlouge himslef.  
  
Many Mystics stood to the side of the room, and at the far end sat Lord Orlouge. Cyato forced Ildon to his knees in front of the Lord of the Mystics, receiving an angry glare from the green haired boy.  
  
"Charm Lord." Began Ildon. "I am Ildon, I have been living with the Sisters of Shadow, I have learned much of you. It is a true honor to be in your presence most noble of Mystics."  
  
Orlouge smiled. "Zozma, show our guest to his room. It was a pleasure meeting you Ildon. I believe your stay here, should prove rather interesting."  
  
A man stepped forward; he had messy brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and bronze eyes. He bowed in front of Ildon. "My name is Zozma." Said the Mystic. "It's an honor to finally have met you."  
  
Zozma dematerialized along with Ildon.  
  
Orlouge brought his attention to his servant Cyato. "You don't like the boy do you?"  
  
Cyato didn't answer, and the Lord smiled to himself.  
  
"Good. I don't like him either, if the shadow wanderers are right he will become even more powerful than I. I will use him to my best advantage, I will make him loyal to me. I want you to train him Cyato, use whatever means necessary. Just make sure you don't kill the boy. I will find a way to put him to good use. Keep your eyes open Cyato! I want you to tell me the first minute you see defiance."  
  
Cyato grinned evilly bowing deeply. "Thank you my Lord. You won't regret it."  
  
"Well this where you will be staying. You've lived with humans, but you don't mind sleeping in a coffin do you? No? Good. I'll give you a tour tomorrow of Chateau Aiguille."  
  
Zozma smiled, and then looked over his shoulder with a scowl on his face. Ildon strained to see what it was the Mystic saw.  
  
Cyato came out of the shadows a broad smile on his lips.  
  
"I'll take it from here Zozma. The lord put me in charge of the boy." Cyato's grin broadened as he saw the look of shock on the other Mystic's face. "What's wrong Zozma?" The assassin chuckled. "Did you think you were qualified to teach him how to be a Mystic? Did you honestly think that after all the times you've disobeyed the Lord that he would allow you to corrupt Ildon? I don't think so Zozma."  
  
The brown haired Mystic took in a deep breath, his head down shaking it and bowed once again to Ildon. "I wish you the best of luck Ildon. I'll come by tomorrow evening to check on you. Cyato's just a bully, if he gets to rough with you I promise I will do my best to intervene."  
  
Zozma disappeared, leaving Ildon with Cyato.  
  
"This is Princess White Rose's room, She's the most polite Arch- Princess we've ever had."  
  
Ildon wasn't fully listening to what Zozma was saying to him. The green haired mystic's entire being ached, physically and mentally exhausted he hardly noted that Zozma had asked him a question. The White stones crafted into the shape of roses gave off a beautiful ivory glow.  
  
"I'm sorry Zozma. What was it you just said?"  
  
Zozma smiled laying a hand on the tiered mystic's shoulder, shaking his head empathetically. "I was asking you where you wanted to go next. Don't worry, you're going to be all right Ildon, I told you I would intervene. I kept my promise didn't I?"  
  
Ildon nodded taking in a deep breath and letting it out into a heavy sigh. "I didn't mean for you to get into trouble at my expense."  
  
"He came to close to killing you," The brown haired mystic growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "That isn't how we were supposed to train you. You're to important to our cause."  
  
The green haired mystic walked away from the coffin the array of white roses, and the mystic with bronze eyes. "I wish I knew what this cause was."  
  
Ildon sat motionless on his coffin, looking through rather than looking at anything in particular. "I wish I wasn't here, I wish I was anywhere but here, I don't want to be a mystic."  
  
A black shadow arose in front of him forming a woman. The woman pushed her shoulder-length red hair to the side and stared at him with her dazzling azure eyes. Even when she sat next to him, Ildon did not make an effort to note that she was there.  
  
"You're not the only one." She replied, speaking almost in a whisper. "I too wish I wasn't a mystic. My name is Princess Rei, an Arch-Princess here in Facinaturu. You must be Ildon. I wonder what makes you so special, I can sense you aura and you don't seem to be that gifted, about average really. Don't want to talk? Alright fine, I'll go now."  
  
The princess stood up, and dematerialized from his sight, but that didn't matter to Ildon. He hated this place and everyone in it, even Zozma. The bronze-eyed mystic didn't see him as a person, he saw him as a cause, just like everyone else.  
  
Ildon rose from his seat and opened the lid of his coffin and climbed in, closing his eyes sorrowfully he leaned back closing the coffin lid, allowing the darkness to engulf him.  
  
The mystics were gathered. Cyato, Zozma, Rei, Rastaban, White Rose and the Lion Princess. They were all gathered around a certain green-haired mystic's coffin.  
  
Zozma knocked lightly on the ebony lid. "Hey, you've been in there almost all night. You have to get up now, if you don't you're just going to get yourself into more trouble you know?"  
  
Cyato roughly pushed the bronze-eyed mystic out of the way and brought his hand above to coffin lid and let it come crashing down, breaking the stone to pieces. The mystics stared. The coffin was empty.  
  
Ildon walked through the darkened streets of Rootville. The soft glow of the crystals gave him an eerie feeling. Cyato would come after him no doubt, but he had to get away or at least try.  
  
No mater what, he thought to himself. They can't keep me here forever, and even when they think they have me under control, I'll be plotting.  
  
Ildon looked up, feeling something drip on his hand. Rain, and it wasn't natural either.  
  
Wind began to push him backwards, fighting against it, the mystic dug his soft brown leather boots into the ground as he struggled to walk forward. Suddenly he lost his footing and flew backwards, slamming into the door of a shop, breaking the wood and falling inside unconscious, landing awkwardly on his arm.  
  
A little girl ran down the stairs, looked at the figure and slowly crept up to the green-haired man.  
  
Pulling back the hood of the man cloak, the little girl ran up the stairs crying, screaming.  
  
Ildon moaned and slowly opened his eyes that began to burn from the trickle of blood that was oozing into it. Blinking harshly, the young mystic tried to push himself up with his hands, but cried out as he fell back to the floor clutching his injured arm.  
  
A man with clean-cut brown hair walked down the stairs, pointing a gun directly at the "intruder".  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here, we're closed! Now get out."  
  
The mystic made no effort to rise, feeling dizzy and queasy he just lay there. Stretching out his arm out from under him, gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the sharp pain shooting up his arm, and then he noted that he had blood running down his side, where a large piece of wood was embedded there.  
  
The man walked closer until he had pushed the stranger over with his rifle. Ildon had his eyes tightly closed not wanting to scream in pain, not wanting to show any signs of weakness.  
  
Ildon heard the man lower his weapon, opening his eyes he saw the man lean over to examine the jagged piece of wood protruding from his lower rib.  
  
"By the gods, are you alright?"  
  
Ildon tried to speak but no words came forth, only a gurgling sound as blood began to flow from his mouth.  
  
The man kneeled, Ildon could see the little girl cowering by the stairs, watching but making no motion, but the mystic could see her trembling, even in the dark.  
  
The brown-haired man curled his fingers around the sharp piece of wood and turned his eyes to the Ildon's dark green ones, and spoke in a clear tone of voice that was meant to comfort.  
  
"I'm going to pull this out now. Gina, go get the bandages!"  
  
Ildon closed his eyes and clenched the fist of his good arm, gritting his teeth against the pain.  
  
It was quick, but it wasn't painless. Despite his best efforts to make no sound he screamed as the jagged piece of door was wrenched free.  
  
An electrical shield went up around him as he curled up into a tight ball an arm pressed tightly against the wound.  
  
The man fell backwards as the realization of Ildon's true nature literally hit him.  
  
Why? Why am I not healing? Is this more of Cyato's doing? Ildon wondered to himself, as he lay there, a panicking, bloody crimson mess.  
  
"Gina!" Ildon heard the man yell. "Hurry up with those bandages!" The human tried to edge closer to the mystic, but whenever he inched closer the electrical charge from the shield prevented him from coming any further.  
  
"Calm yourself down! The electrical charge will kill us both!" The man yelled.  
  
Ildon's body suddenly went limp and the electrical charge slowly dissipated and the mystic's eyes weakly closed, as he was slightly aware he was being lifted.  
  
"WHERE IS HE CYATO!?"  
  
The white haired mystic cringed from where he was kneeling in front of his lord.  
  
"Well, you see my lord, we're not sure exactly where he is. I created a storm to maybe slow him down a little. I swear on my life we will find him lord."  
  
The lord rose from his seat and grabbed Cyato by the throat, lifting the mystic as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.  
  
"You better find him!" Orlouge seethed, his mystic blade suddenly appearing in his hand he dropped the assassin and rested the blade beneath Cyato's left eye, running the blade along the skin threateningly. "You know what will happen if he doesn't become loyal, and if that is to happen we will kill him. Cyato, find him. You know what happens to people who fail me!"  
  
The lord lifted his sword and swung it. Cyato closed his eyes and his scream echoed through all of Facinaturu.  
  
Ildon jolted awake at the sound of a scream. He turned over where he was lying and was painfully reminded of his current injuries.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Ildon's eyes flashed to the other side of the room; someone else was here.  
  
A woman sat in a chair, the little girl...Gina was it? Was sitting on the floor playing with a pair of dolls. She looked up and moved blond hair from her view and stared at the mystic with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"You wake'd up! Uncwle Danwiel!"  
  
Ildon's eyes trailed to the door where the brown haired man, Daniel, stood. The man walked past Gina and stood directly next to Ildon.  
  
"Where are you from? You're no native of Facinaturu, I know all the mystics who live in Chateau Aiguille. They all have threatened my family and me. Who are you?"  
  
Ildon tried to get up but to no avail, feeling weak and defeated the mystic leaned back on the soft mattress.  
  
"I'm not a native of Facinaturu, I live in Chateau Aiguille. I was born in Koorong. I apologize for scaring your Niece last night."  
  
The room was deathly silent, and then Daniel finally spoke. "Don't apologize noble mystic, we do not wish for anymore wrath from Lord Orlouge. There is something I would like to ask you though, why do you not heal yourself?"  
  
Ildon glanced at the bloody bandage that was wrapped tightly against his skin, and his arm was also wrapped and was in a sling. "I don't know..."  
  
"You may stay here until your kin come for you," Daniel said leading his Niece to the door, and the woman followed. "I don't believe you've told me your name yet."  
  
Ildon stroked the bandage on his arm with his index finger. "A name is nothing." He sighed closing his eyes softly. "It makes no difference what my name is...but if you truly need to know, it's Ildon."  
  
Daniel nodded quietly before shutting the door behind him, leaving Ildon to drift off to sleep.  
  
Cyato grabbed the blond haired prisoner by his hair and pulled him roughly to his feet.  
  
"Do you want your beautiful, melodious, voice back Silence?" The white haired mystic whispered hoarsely into his ear. "Do you want to be a noble again?"  
  
The prisoner did not respond; Cyato took it as a personal insult and grabbed the young blond mystic's chin and forced him to look at him.  
  
"I repeat. Do you want your voice or your rank back?"  
  
Silence's dark, forest green eyes were expressing many emotions at once: fear, questioning, confusion, and hope. Silence nodded.  
  
"Good, I have a job for you. Ildon has escaped the castle, I was ordered not to kill him, but to bring him back here safely, and to be completely honest...I don't have time to waste on snot-nosed brats favored by Lord Orlouge. We believe he's in Rootville, we had a mage create a weather paradox. He couldn't have gone far. Now go!"  
  
Silence looked somewhat shocked and backed up a few paces before turning and running as fast as he could out of the castle.  
  
"Do you really think that was a good Idea Cyato?"  
  
The older mystic turned to see Rastaban step from the shadows with a look of amusement on his face. Cyato's face twisted angrily.  
  
"What do you want Rastaban?"  
  
The teal-haired mystic smiled menacingly. "I sincerly hope Zozma doesn't find out about this little incident Cyato. I hope for your sake if he does he doesn't tell Lord Orlouge that you released a prisoner to search for Ildon, the one that will become even more powerful than you. More powerful than us all."  
  
Cyato's fist tightened into a firm ball. "The only mystic more powerful than me is Orlouge himself! I am not afraid of that Insolent whelp of a mystic!"  
  
Rastaban stepped closer, peering into Cyato's cold, hard, eyes. "Then why, Cyato," Rastaban laid a hand on the older mystics shoulder. " Right hand assasin of Charm lord," He grinned in confirmation. "Are you shaking?"  
  
It was raining, this time it was natural. There was no tingle of magic, just the pure, natural cycle of the world.  
  
Silence looked on over the lightly illuminated silhouette of Rootville. How long had it been since he was able to walk free? He kept walking as he pondered this.  
  
A thought hit him. I could leave now! I don't have to do this stupid assignment for Cyato. Silence thought, then suddenly his face fell and he opened his mouth and lipped, "but I want my voice back."  
  
Silence's shoulders dropped in a silent sigh.  
  
What Irony, he thought to himself, That my name should be the vary loathing of my existence. Silence pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes and looked around now that he had reached his destination.  
  
"Alright," He mouthed to himself. "Where do I start?" 


End file.
